Young Secret Soldiers In Action II
by MartialArtMaster20
Summary: A new enemy is coming and the Secret Soldiers must work again to stop it. This time, two unlikely partners, Ryuga and Candace, will have to work together to stop an evil organization that wants to recruit a blader with 'Another L-Drago Destroy F:S' and take over the world. Will Ryuga and Candace defeat them while their relationship gets on the way? NO FLAMES!


**Hi bros, whatcha' doin? Now I got a new story. I welcome you to my new crossover story: Young Secret Soldiers in Action II! This is the sequel to Young Secret Soldiers in Action. However, this time it will be different, and it centers around Ryuga and Candace, not Isabella and Kenta anymore, and new enemy will be introduced in here. The weapons also will be a little bit different, because a different mission is introduced here. Happy reading!**

**_Young Secret Soldiers in Action II _**

**_By MartialArtMaster20 _**

**Danville, USA **

Ryuga is taking a trip to Danville. He is interested in the city. And his trip changes when...

Several black-coated men is surrounding him.

"What's the matter? Did you have something to do with me?" Ryuga asked.

"We are looking for you. We welcome you to cooperate with us!" One of the men said.

"I have nothing to do with you, dweebs. Now outa my way." Ryuga said.

The mens launches their beys. Then, Ryuga notices it and launches L-Drago Destroy, eliminating them in one hit.

"That's it! That's the bey we are looking for!" One of the men said.

"No! It is just an exact lookalike of the more powerful bey! Let's get out of here and find the real bey!" The chubbiest man said.

"What did they mean 'lookalike'? That's strange. Did they mean there is a lookalike for L-Drago Destroy, readers?" Ryuga asked. (He breaks the fourth wall by saying this)

Ryuga then continues walking at the city and he sees a tall, black building. Ryuga knew it was evil, but he feels that he has nothing to do with it.

Ryuga decides to rest at a restaurant. And it is Slushy Dawg, the place where Jeremy works.

"I don't know if there is another L-Drago Destroy in here. But are they saying that it is more powerful... Or what?" Ryuga asked.

"Hey, see... Are you Ryuga Kisathu, the most powerful Legendary Blader?" A mustached-man asked.

"Yes, yes I am. Are you having something to do with me?" Ryuga asked.

"Follow me. There is something I should tell you." The man said.

Ryuga followed the man towards the 'Staff Only' room.

"Can you tell me what are we doing in here?" Ryuga asked when suddenly, he and the man fall beneath a trapdoor.

And Ryuga found himself in a technological lair.

"What is this place? Get me out of here!" Ryuga said.

"Welcome, Soldier 11! Here we are, in the Secret Soldiers lair." The mustached man said.

"Hey, you are the man just now! What are you doing until you brought me here?" Ryuga asked.

"Sorry for the inconvenience. Now it is time to tell you what is exactly happening in here. I am General Johnny, the leader of the Secret Soldiers, I have recruited you to a very important mission." The man said.

"What? I have nothing to do with it." Ryuga said.

"Wait, do you remember about the black-coated men that confronts you before you get here?" General Johnny asked.

"That men? Oh yeah, they interrupted my trip." Ryuga said.

"They are thinking you hold a more powerful L-Drago Destroy, so they wanted to convince you to work with them." General Johnny said.

"A more powerful L-Drago Destroy? Wait a minute, I own L-Drago! Here is it!" Ryuga said, showing L-Drago Destroy.

"Wow, it is exactly alike! I mean in here, they are not finding your L-Drago. They are finding the owner of a more powerful L-Drago Destroy F:S to work together with them." General Johnny said.

"So there is another L-Drago Destroy... I couldn't believe it!" Ryuga said.

"This organization is named Evil Black Force Bladers. They will stop at nothing in order to recruit the blader who owns the other L-Drago Destroy F:S into the dark side and to take over the world!" General Johnny explained.

"That's stinky!" Ryuga said. "So your task is to find the blader with 'Another L-Drago Destroy F:S', protect the blader and defeat the Evil Black Force Bladers! Anyway, you got an Akdal MKA 1919, Smith and Wesson Model 19, and AK-47, added with your bey." General Johnny said.

"Okay. I am ready!" Ryuga said.

"Oh, I forget. We got 20 soldiers working in here, and all of them are partners. Do you want to know why we assign you here? One of our veteran soldier, Hagane Ginga has done numerous dangerous missions. He is near retiring now so I assign you in this mission." General Johnny said.

"Ginga works here?! Oh, I must to meet him. Can I meet Ginga, please?" Ryuga asked.

"Oh, did you know him? Okay. Soldier 7, Soldier 11 is calling you." General Johnny said.

"Oh, my! When I will take my break, sir? What the- Ryuga?!" Ginga asked. "Hi, Ginga. Did you work here too?" Ryuga asked.

"Well, yeah. I am still working now. Now an evil mission again. Me and my partner, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, are near retirement." Ginga explained.

"Excuse me Ginga, are you calling me?" Vanessa asked. "No, Vanessa. I am just mentioning you. You can go back and relax." Ginga said. "Who is that, Ginga?" Ryuga asked.

"My partner, Vanessa. And have you got any partner? Well, you are new in here. General Johnny! Ryuga haven't got any partners!" Ginga called.

"Sorry Soldier 11. Now I will bring you a partner." The screen changes back to General Johnny. "Who is my partner?" Ryuga asked.

"Well, here he is. Jeremy Johnson will be your partner." General Johnny said.

"Sorry, sir. But I have a partner already. And he is Dunamis." Jeremy said.

"Oh, I forget it. I'm just too old. Well, your partner is Candace Gertrude Flynn. She hasn't got any partner yet." General Johnny said as Candace comes down the lair.

"Oh, general. I enjoy my life without a partner more!" Candace said.

"Do not be such as a loner, Soldier 10. Anyway, you got a great partner! Ryuga Kisathu, the Dragon Emperor!" General Johnny said.

"WHAT?! My partner is the scary Dragon Emperor?! My partner is the scary Dragon Emperor?! AAAAAAAACK!" Candace freaks out.

"Soldier 10, stop freaking out. Anyway, Soldier 11, are you glad because you get a partner? Soldier 11, answer me!" General Johnny said when Ryuga freezes and sees Candace.

"Soldier 11, snap out of it! What happened to you?" General Johnny said. "Huh? Yes, yes I am glad." Ryuga said. He feels that he completely fall in love with Candace.

"Now I hope you two worked together. Good luck!" General Johnny said.

"Candace, are you ready to step on some villains?" Ryuga asked, with a soft-spoke.

"Y-yeah. I am ready." Candace said, greatly nervous.

**Finally, I finished the first chapter. If you review, thanks but please don't give me any flames. You can put critics. Until next time, see you.**


End file.
